


(AntiAverage) Breakfast

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: “Hey, I would’a had breakfast ready… But, ya were sleeping on mah arm, and I didn’t wanna wake ya.”
Relationships: Chase Brody/Antisepticeye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	(AntiAverage) Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@smollmikey](https://tmblr.co/m6aMbXAo_VkczCLHpT_221w). _[Fluffy/Blushy Sentence Starters](https://smollmikey.tumblr.com/post/134597616053/fluffyblushy-sentence-starters)_! This one’s a bit out there because it’s AntiAverage instead of my usual AntiHero: it just fit the prompt better since Chase’s the cook. I also took this opportunity to flesh out how I view his room [it’s mostly based on his Powerhour]. This is part of my overall concept of the [Septic House](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187114003238/jsego-and-septic-concepts-1-the-septic-house) which I’ve been building out in my head. That link will show you how I see the whole house as well as Anti’s room (it was my start point); Jackie’s room was recently done, as well, so if you’re interested you can read that one [here](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611137836611256320/jsego-and-septic-concepts-4-jackieboy-mans). Chase’s room, as a concept, is a bit incomplete so I’ll probably do a separate post on Tumblr ironing out those details—especially the knickknacks and bric-a-bracs. Otherwise, enjoy~!

Sunlight trickles through the blinds of Chase’s modest bedroom window.

It illuminates the comfortable looking canary yellow chairs flanking the white-framed glass coffee table that sits in the center of the room before glinting off of the recently cleaned plastic of the formerly single father’s favorite water shotgun. The dark blue of the room’s carpeted floor matches the brim of a mostly gray hat sitting chaotically upon a thick, red, metal canister of water also on the table.

This bright point of clutter is surrounded by emptiness born of the room owner’s need to constantly move about—chasing paper balls and fragile dreams—before giving way to crowded white walls, white shelves overflowing with knickknacks, and a white desk adorned with even more bric-a-bracs and a small gray laptop.

The light continues onward to its final destination, the gray covered king bed, and cheerfully warms its occupants where they lay nestled in the second story. One of them, the daemon, growls in annoyance and hisses while rolling over. His irritated face buries itself into the broad chest of the room’s owner and successfully manages to block out the rising sun’s light thusly.

Until the room’s owner suddenly growls back.

Startled, Anti jolts back in alarm and almost falls right off the young father’s bed. The blankets prevent this, of course, and he simply ends up staring at Chase, shocked and adorably befuddled. The human chuckles at this, loving it.

“Sorry; da’was mah stomach.”

Anti huffs, clearly miffed at being woken up by an entirely different sunshine. “T’en fookin’ get yerself som’t’in’ te eat, stoopid,” the Glitch sourly grumbles.

Chase just laughs at him gently while teasingly flexing his boyfriend’s pillow, _“Hey, I would’a had breakfast ready;”_ Chase’s stomach growls comically again, _“But, ya were sleeping on mah arm, and I didn’t wanna wake ya.”_

The little daemon blushes and groans, swatting at aforementioned arm, “Idiot...”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a departure from my usual stuff but it really just fit the prompt better; I'll get back to AntiHero shortly =) Especially since I don't think I know how to write this pairing xD;;;


End file.
